blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nex
'''Nex' (ネックス, Nekkusu), also known as Nex - Azure 0 (ネックス- 青 0, Nekkusu Ao 0) and the Beast of Sin (罪の獣 Tsumi no Kemono, The Beast of Sins) is an individual who is a Phase-Black SS-class criminal and hunted for capture due to holding a destructive 'Power of Azure' that will be reputedly responsible for bringing the destruction of the current world and its system the NOS maintains. However, his real intentions remain in the dark. He is the main protagonist of Control Sequence in the EvoBlaze series. Basic Character Profile Purity and Sin The most dangerous criminal on the face of the world, and wielder of a strange Azure Grimoire, heralded as a destructive artifact. Having been silent for several months. The NOS is put on high alert once again when the man makes his target Kagutsuchi, seeking to bring the Government down, but his intentions in the city aren't all cut and dry. He has a hateful attitude and moves on a path of willing destruction, calling himself the "Enemy of the World" but is also incredibly strong-willed and boasts an unshakable resolve like no other. His primary goal is known only to him, and he trusts no one, expecting no one to trust him. Despite this, he protects Myri unwillingly after he hears the NOS was looking after her and tries to enter the old closed-off area of the defunct branch in Kagutsuchi, seeking the remains of the system's power. Primordial Awakenings A man who has brought fear to Kagutsuchi, his actions against the strange being Zaezel, and abducting one of the NOS' assets in Myri Kukiyona has drawn even more attention to him. His Grimoire has awakened, the odd desire in it pesters Nex as it calls for souls and destruction. Despite this, he works toward showing Myri the potential of her abilities, which can supposedly help him in his own goals. Discovering that the NOS intends to utilize the girl Akari in their scheme with the dormant Boundary Management System, he begins to attempt to stop them, seeking to destroy the pieces to their plot; including the AIP if he has to. Appearance "Young"= Pre-Azure Grimoire He was a younger teenager who had shorter spiny hair but still of the same style, with a white sheen to it missing the now-present crimson accents caused by the Azure Grimoire. The attire was a sleeveless red shirt, open slightly at the chest with decorative seams. The shirt flowed into a raised collar that flowed into two thicker tails of cloth at the back held down by straps. His hands were covered only by black gloves and feet were bare. His pants thickened only a bit as they got lower, and were also black. Nex's eyes at the time were both a shade of green. Around his neck is the black, metallic collar with a red pattern and in its center is a tablet that reads his name with a symbol below it. Many liken it to a slave collar, though why he wears it isn't known. According to Nex, the collar won't come off. After he lost Yura, her locket was given to him and is around his neck, held by a chain of solid light, making it impossible to break or remove. The locket itself is a stunning, vibrant shade of azure and is metallic. Seemingly it resembles a heart, and many describe it as ethereal-looking. Post-Azure Grimoire (Teenager) While with Imyo, he wasn't as solidly built as he is now and had something of a frail look for several years. Likely caused by the experimentation and Seithr implantation during the time he was in custody, his body was merged with heavily concentrated Seithr directly. He was quite a bit thinner and his skin lacked much natural color. Nex's hair took an unnatural appearance and gained its unique frayed and split spines. His eyes became two tones of red and blue. Since his time as a child, he gained a large collar with a garment that sat snug on his neck with metal plating on its back and the tablet on the front with the symbol of his collar embedded on its face. His red shirt remained, and from the waist down he wore black pants that became only slightly thicker toward the ends and run into red shoes with a steel toe. The levels of Seithr concentration in his body were so abnormally high that it began to alter his physical appearance. His arms were consumed by living darkness of the Grimoire, represented by black braces that weave layered and sleek concentrations of black material which are as hard as diamond and could easily absorb blows. This strange material doesn't completely cover his arms as some skin can still be seen. Oftentimes they'll generate wire-like crimson veins, so it's assumed to be part of the Grimoire. It continues to the top of his shoulders raising in a conjoined and hard construct of crystallized seithr. It doesn't seem to be completely organic or natural, as there are small lights that open up on the Grimoire's activation. The blackness would become mostly crimson when he used his Drive and abilities. Two black shells are on his hands, Nicaiah implanted them to his hands along with inside the Seithr growth on his body to slow it down and keep it from reaching vital points like his heart, soul, and mind. As he became older, this sickly look gradually wore off as his body became accustomed to his alterations. |-| "Adulthood" = Nex is a sturdy built young adult with a constant glowering look on his face, and two-tone eyes of both crimson and azure. He has wild white hair, his bangs lay wild with sharp ends sit lower than his jaws to the sides but fray out. The top of his hair is blown back into thin and thick spiked yet frayed unnatural looking strands and his hairline ends to the nape of his neck. These strange strands are splattered with streaks of red highlights looking something akin to veins. The colors are permanently stained on the strands after he released his power over the Azure. For his attire, he has a thick jet black sleeveless jacket that leaves his shoulders exposed. It has a set of long tails held down by smaller metal pieces and sits just below the raised collar of his coat on the back hanging down freely. At the end of the tails are small metallic attachments. He leaves the coat open and certain highlights of crimson can be seen throughout, looking like an intricate pattern of sharp, thin designs. The lining of the coat is a deep red. In length, the coat itself runs down to his hips opening up at the sides splitting behind him to run a bit further down to his calves with the bottom fabrics of his jacket being worn and torn. Dappled across the surface of the jacket is light-weight crimson alloy pieces on the shoulders, back, and the bottoms of the coat with etched in designs similar to the tablet on his collar. Underneath the coat he has a red shirt on with black seams, it's also sleeveless and leaves a small portion of his body exposed just beneath his shoulders, with the ends of his shirt hanging down a bit. A single belt wraps around diagonally just above his hips and features their own set of small metal pieces. Nex's pants are thick with shades of black and are slightly worn leading into steel-toed black shoes with diamond-shaped steel layered at the tops. His arms are where the BlazBlue seems to of attached to his damaged body when he was younger, having cut into his flesh to graft in and become part of him. At the tops of his hands is the spherical shell where the brace ends and where his thick black combat gloves wrap his hands. He still retains the locket he's had ever since he was younger. He also has an unknown symbol on his shoulder, along with a crest on the base of his neck and the words No.0, which matches the Grimoire’s designation by some. The brandings are wounds, caused by some kind of instrument. Depending on how much he relies on his Azure, bits of his skin will become metallic black with occasional red veins pulsating throughout. Azure Grimoire Awakened When Nex awakens his Azure Grimoire the Seithr on his body concentrates from the gathered energy and power within his body, it results in his appearance taking a drastic shift as he fuses within his Azure directly and it weaves into constructs along his body. His hair frays further, and his eyes become deep crimson slits inside of black sclera and the energy bleeds into his attire as well, assimilating it in design. Coating his arms are layers of Seithr glowing within with faint blue and crimson hues, with his hands becoming large crimson claws. The same scarlet veins pattern his body at times, most prominently up his neck and near his eyes. Nex appears to be able to reverse the effects, even after the high concentration of Seithr altering him, and his attire returns to normal as well once the Grimoire deactivates. Personality "Young" = While knowing Yura, Nex displayed kindness and a more gentle side, he had an apparent fondness and appreciation of all life - something she taught him. Upon losing her, Nex became quiet and apprehensive of everyone around him. He already was highly distrusting of other people and grew to dislike most people along with the artificial beings known as the AIP, being afraid of them capturing him and he'd begun to resort to violence. This violence and anger only grew while in captivity of the NOS, until he'd be rescued and travel with Imyo who managed to bring about a more human and trusting side to the boy. Although he was awkward in social situations and lacked understanding of basic things, Nex managed to have friends and he opened himself up later on as time went by, becoming accepting of those around him and working together toward a mutual goal. He'd been introduced to caring for another individual when meeting Siegfried toward the end of his teenage years. A downside to his persona was that while he was courageous, he also greatly feared those in the government and tended to have a lack of concern about his responsibilities. Nex also still had issues controlling his hate, even as he became older and more aware. |-| "Adult" = While with Imyo and fresh into adulthood, he still harbored some amount of undiscriminating hate and anger. Even so, he wasn't outwardly cruel to others and he was capable of interaction, albeit he was quite rude and dismissive. When Imyo died years into their time as a near family, Nex struggled to keep his head clear. All of Nex's fear as a young teenager he turned to fuel his hate, his sorrow became malice toward those he despised, the anguish he felt he would lock deep inside of his soul where he refused to ever acknowledge or give in to "Despair". Hiding any weakness he solidified himself as one who had nothing more to lose. Currently driven and embittered by undiscriminating anger and hatred from an undying source, Nex is callous, blunt and extremely aggressive. He bares a barbed, vulgar tongue, and doesn't seem to care about the world around him. However he's also been completely stone-cold emotionless at times, he is seemingly numb to pain, as the scars left from his past have hardened him beyond comprehension to the point it seems like he's incapable of feeling compassion for any. Along with this, Nex lacks many soft sides, simply because he sees no reason to show it. He is every bit as rough and gruff on the interior as the exterior with a heart as dark as his power which makes approaching him near impossible. He stands alone most often and keeps his doors shut to anyone. Nex's rebellious persona makes him fearless and self-empowered, with a high value of his choice and will. He can resist most influences of others to try and break his spirit as seen multiple times with antagonists like Akuhei. His yearn for freedom is apparent, and it's something he continues to struggle for. He is influential to others beyond his notice, some of which being Kiryos and Sylar, while others are influential to him. Despite this, he won't insert himself between what most others are fighting for, wanting them to make their own choices. In more positive senses, his hidden and protective persona has caused him to be -in rare cases- selfless to the pain he receives to ensure others don't suffer. Nex can't stand to see someone suffer in front of him, nor can he stand to see someone's despair or sorrow and he hates feeling the weights of it on his soul. He's been seen apologizing to Miwa and admitting he's lied about not caring about certain people to others. It's partly the influences of the BlazBlue that's in him that detaches him, making him hate everything and everyone, as Akuhei has hinted it being impossible for him to like anything in the world while being able to continue existence as he does now. At his worst, he can be; cruel, cold, confrontational, clouded, dejected, malicious, hateful, spiteful, distrusting, uncaring, vicious, unforgiving, and destructive. His hate and anger can, and has, gotten the better of him and is one of his more self-harming qualities. He has an extreme distrust of those around him. Nex isn't exactly the best at handling arguments with certain people. Or keeping a level head around someone he despises. He doesn't care about himself so long as he's in control of his actions, which causes him to push himself beyond his limits several times. While Nex is excellent at avoiding outer forces of influence, he has a difficult time ignoring that of his inner influences and temptations he falls prey to. When it comes to making choices, he'll often make the wrong one if something he cares for is on the line. His die-hard never-give-in nature is a double-edged sword and will often get him into trouble with forces far stronger than himself. He won't even try to call himself human, as he mentioned his humanity died long ago. He has apparent self-acceptance with what he does, refusing to be slowed by morality and isn't bothered to be called "evil". The man doesn't sugarcoat anything, preferring to be blunt, to the point it could be considered harsh and hurtful. He is known to ignore other's problems and refuses to let himself ever admit he cares about anyone or anything. Nex can not deal with "Failure" or the "Loss" of something, it's one of his deepest fears and something that will shatter his confidence and send him into a desperate rage. He can't handle having issues on his conscience, and it seems to burden him heavily most likely due to the Azure's connection to many souls. But what Nex seems to fear most is his loss of self-identity as he struggles with the Azure Grimoire multiple times from temptation and desires. Other Appearances Distorted Sequence Related Terms *Azure Grimoire (Nex's) *Soul Harvester *Unknown Sword: Necros Highlander Stories *Alternate Sequence, Nex V2 - Alternate Scenarios of Verse 2, both Canon and Non-Canon. *Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence (Origin Storylines) Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Male Character Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Human Character Category:Artificial Being Category:Independent (CTS) Category:EvoBlaze Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Criminals Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Mercenaries Category:Azure Users Category:Irregularities